custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love To Sing With Barney (SuperMalechi's Version) (Script)
(we open up and see Kristen going through the gate door) *Kristen: Where is everybody? *Carlos: We're right here, Kristen. *Kristen: Oh, hi, Carlos. Hi, Julie. Hi, Rober. Watch ya' doing? *Robert: We're learning about being together. *Kristen: Oh. *Julie: Today, we love being together. *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there. (music starts for Being Together) Being together is fun. I like to run and jump and play There's so many things to do. I'd like it even better, when it's with a friend or two. *Barney & Kids: Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. *Carlos: Every day I learn new things and grow a little too. It only makes it better when it's with a friend like you. *Barney & Kids: Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Being Together with friends like you. Being together with friends is what I'd like to do. Being together with friends together the whole day through. Any day, any time. Day or night, rain or shine. Together with friends like you being together with friends like you. *(music ends) *Barney: That was fun. Right, Carlos. *Carlos: Right, Barney. *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: Hi everybody! *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! Hi Baby Bop. *Barney: We are learning about being together. *BJ: Aw, I like it when we are being together. *Baby Bop: Me too, BJ. *Barney: We also learned about make-believe. (music starts for The Land of Make-Believe) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if. *Barney: Little birds could dance and sing. *Baby Bop: And we could fly a magic wings. *BJ: Or maybe for a day I could be king. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if. *Barney: In the sky, the rows and rows of clouds were fluffy marshmallows. *Baby Bop: And we could reach them on our tippy toes. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. What if. *BJ: We sailed the ocean in the tub. *Baby Bop: Rowing while we scrub-a-dub. *Barney: Watching bubbles fly into the sky. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if *Baby Bop: We could jump up to the moon. *BJ: Fly 'round the world in a big balloon. *Barney: And every day could bring a new surprise. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *Barney: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. (music ends) Oh, that was fun. *BJ: Anything can happen when we pretend. *Carlos: And we can go anywhere. *Barney: That's right, Carlos. And that's why we do at the land of make-believe.